Family Reunion in Star City
by Raptor2216
Summary: 9th story of the Worlds Collide series. A nice little one-shot of Sara introducing Robert to Quentin.


**Hey, guys. So, after getting a review about this, I thought I should write this. This story will be a oneshot about Sara and Robert, and Sara introducing her son to Quentin.**

**I'll get right to it. See what you think.**

* * *

Reunion in Star City

Sara smiles brightly as Robert runs around the living room, just being a rambunctious boy.

It's been a few weeks since she arrived in Central City. About a week after she got there, with some financial help from Bucky, who'd kept her situation quiet for now, she had gotten an apartment in Star City.

Since returning for Robert, Sara has been happier than she has been in a long time. She has enjoyed being a mom more than she ever thought she could. Despite being a little out of practice, she drew on her past babysitting experience, and just tried to be as good a mom as she could be. And to her relief, she's been doing a pretty good job so far. And Robert has loved having his mother back with him.

However, one thing has been bugging her since she moved to Star City. The members of Team Arrow all know about Robert, and some have even met him. However, so far, her dad is still unaware of the fact that he's a grandfather. Several times, she has thought about telling him, but she's been a little nervous to tell her dad.

However, right now, as she sits on her couch, watching Robert play and just be happy, she feels a slight sadness. Sadness knowing that her dad would love to know he had a grandchild, and yet she has kept this from him. And as she continues to watch her son, she makes the decision. The decision to tell her father about Robert.

"Come here, Bobby!" she says, using his nickname from the future that Robert has rather liked since she started using it. Robert, or Bobby as he now prefers, comes running obediently.

"What is it, mommy?" he asks curiously.

"Bobby…how you would you like to go meet Mommy's daddy?" she asks.

Bobby looks surprised. "Your daddy?" he asks.

"Yes, Bobby. My daddy. He's also your grandpa," she says.

Bobby looks a little uncertain for a moment. Then, he breaks out in a smile and says cheerfully, "Yeah! Let's go see grandpa!"

Sara smiles brightly at his eagerness. "Alright, sweetie. We'll go tomorrow. Does that sound good?" she asks. Bobby nods excitedly.

"Alright. Go play for a minute, sweetie. I need to make a phone call," she says. Bobby nods and scurries off to go play, while Sara pulls out her phone.

She quickly dials her dad's cell phone number. After a few moments of ringing, she hears that familiar voice, "Mayor Quentin Lance speaking."

"Hey, daddy. It's me. It's Sara," Sara says.

"Baby! It's so good to hear your voice again!" Quentin responds excitedly.

"Yeah, Daddy. But, I'm calling for a reason. I need to meet you tomorrow. There's something I need to talk to you about. Is there somewhere I can meet you?" she asks.

"Sure. I was just gonna have dinner in my apartment tomorrow around 7. Why don't you come see me then?" he responds.

"Sure. That sounds great, daddy. I'll see you then," Sara says.

"I'm looking forward to it, baby. I'll see you tomorrow," he says before hanging up.

* * *

(The next evening)

Sara sighs a bit as she drives through the streets of Star City, heading towards Quentin's apartment. Bobby is in the backseat of her car, which she recently bought.

"Are you ready to meet your grandpa, Bobby?" she calls back to him.

"Yeah! I'm excited!" Bobby replies excitedly, making Sara smile.

Sara takes a final left turn, then parks on the street outside Quentin's apartment building. She turns off the car, hops out, then helps Bobby out of his carseat.

"Alright. Let's go see your grandpa," she says before leading Bobby into the building, with Bobby almost skipping in excitement.

They make their way into the lobby. As they enter, the man at the front desk, an old gentleman with white hair and a mustache, says, "Hello, ma'am. Can I help you?"

"No thanks. I'm here to see my dad, Mayor Lance, and I already know his apartment," she says.

"Alright. Have a good evening," the man says with a smile, and little wave to Bobby, who smiles.

Sara leads Bobby into the elevator. Sara presses the button for her dad's floor, and the elevator starts upwards.

A minute later, they emerge on the right floor, and start heading towards the right apartment. Finally, they're standing in front of the door.

Sara stands there for several moments, taking some deep breaths to calm herself down. Finally, she raises her hand and knocks.

After a few moments, the door opens, and Quentin is standing there. He's about to greet Sara when he notices Bobby, and he freezes. It takes him a few moments before he looks back at Sara and asks, "Sara, who is this?"

"Daddy…this is your grandson, Robert Lance," she says.

Quentin stares at her in shock. Finally, he says, "Well, I better have you come inside." He then steps aside, and lets Sara walk into the apartment.

After he closes the door behind them, Quentin turns to face Sara, then gestures into the living room. She nods, and the three walk into the living room. Sara opens a bag she brought with her, and pulls out a few of Bobby's action figures.

"Bobby, sweetie, why don't you go play in the corner for a minute while me and Grandpa Quentin talk?" she asks.

"Yes, mommy," he says, going off into the corner.

As Bobby distracts himself, Sara and Quentin sit in silence for a few moments before Quentin asks, "So. I'm assuming you're going to explain how you have a son that looks to be several years old, and this is the first I'm hearing of him?"

Sara is quiet for a moment before saying, "It started right before I came back right after Laurel died. Our team had been captured. All except for me and Leonard Snart."

"Leonard Snart was on your team?" Quentin asks in surprise, this being the first he knew of this.

"Yes. Our captain needed someone with thieving skills. Back to my story. After the rest of our team got captured, we stayed on the loose until we were able to free our teammates. And during that time…well, we hooked up. It didn't really mean anything at the time. It was mostly just…a spur of the moment kind of thing. And right after that…Leonard sacrificed himself to save our time and destroy the enemies that had caught us," Sara says. She pauses, the pain of that loss returning, and Quentin is quiet, realizing how much this hurt her.

"It was at that point, I realized I had feelings for Snart. And right after that, our captain brought us back for a little while before we convinced him to take him back. After we defeated Vandal Savage, we set off with him to help protect the timeline. And not long after that…I found out I was pregnant," Sara says.

"By Snart?" Quentin asks to confirm, slightly upset that his daughter had gotten pregnant by a criminal like Snart.

"Yes. By Snart. When I realized I was pregnant, I knew I couldn't keep being a part of the team if I was pregnant or raising a baby. So, I snuck away from the time and travelled back in time to about nine months before Laurel died. I stayed with a friend of mine from college until I gave birth to Robert. After I gave birth, I felt he was so perfect that he deserved far better than I could ever give him. So, I left him in the care of my friend, and returned to the team. They had no idea about Robert. Nobody did," Sara says.

She's quiet for a few more moments, then says, "Right after everyone who died in the Decimation was brought back, the Legends went to help stop Thanos. During the fight, I met Robert. Or Bobby, as he prefers. When I say that, I mean I met his adult self. He had travelled back in time to help bring everybody back. After we stopped Thanos, he disappeared, but told me not to forget him. After that, I couldn't bring myself to stay away any longer, so I went back for Bobby, and moved to Star City with him to raise him."

Quentin just sits there in stunned silence. Finally, he manages to speak and says, "Are you pulling my leg here with that story?"

"No, daddy. Every bit of it was true," Sara responds. Quentin just looks at her for a few moments, before determining she's telling the truth, seeing the look in her eyes and knowing she's not lying.

"And you really just left your son behind?" Quentin asks.

Sara looks ashamed. "Yes. And I've never regretted a decision more. Every day since I came back to him, I have wished that I didn't leave him behind. And I've been trying to make up for that by being the best mother I can be."

They sit in silence for a moment before Bobby comes running up. "Grandpa! Will you play with me?" he asks.

Quentin looks down at Robert. Then, he finally starts to smile and says, "Sure, Bobby," before going to play with him. Sara smiles brightly at the sight of her son playing with his grandpa.

A short while later, the three of them are sitting around the dinner table, eating some pizza that Quentin had delivered. As Bobby is digging in, Quentin looks up from his slice, and says to Sara, "I may not quite agree with your choices that led to this. But I can't say I'm unhappy. I've dreamed many times about the time I'd finally be a grandpa. And I fully intend on spoiling Bobby silly," finishing with a smile.

"Not too much, Daddy," Sara says with a smile. And the father and daughter share a laugh for the first time in a while.

* * *

**I hope you liked this.**

**Like I said, this is just a oneshot. This is the only chapter. This may be the only time Sara will show up in Phase 2. We may see her in the Crisis on Earth-X story, but that will probably be it.**

**Also, just to make sure you realize it, the man in the lobby was our Stan Lee cameo for this story.**

**Well, until next time, leave a review, and stay tuned for updates to other stories!**


End file.
